


Scales, Fins, and Nets

by ThatOneMysteriousPerson



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Screw me and my crappy writing, also there will be hints of other ships, like nitori and sousuke, please don't kill me though, rintori - Freeform, this is revolved around rintori so every other ship is a side ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMysteriousPerson/pseuds/ThatOneMysteriousPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of our favorite swimmers and one of them is about to die.</p>
<p>Merpeople AU in which Nitori is a merman and Rin a mer-shark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also in which I'm a crappy writer. Oh wait that's always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning (and Possibly the End)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rintori Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rintori+Fans).



> I worked on this for two weeks and 12 or 13 of them I was definitely NOT procrastinating. Cough cough.
> 
> Yeah, so enjoy.
> 
> Sorry for the crappiness.

Nitori was an idiot.

Well, at least that's what he told himself when he ended up in a situation that was going to get him killed. After all, humans didn't exactly take lightly to mer-people. It wasn't as if they were going to say, "Oh the poor thing! It's probably scared out of it's mind. We need to return it to it's home." No, that was only in fairy tales. In reality, he knew they would prick and prod at him, experiment on his body until he died, then toss him out like yesterday's trash.

Nitori struggled to get out of the net's strangling grasp once again, but it only knotted and wound itself tighter around him. He wiggled desperately and a few of the worried sea creatures surrounding him made a move to help him, but he shook his head gently, and they stopped. They had tried helping him earlier and quite a few of them almost got caught, which was when he expressly forbade them from helping him, in fear of them getting hurt or losing their lives. Some of them had gone to get help, but none had returned so far. But with the mer-sharks lurking around the area more than usual he wouldn't be surprised if they had gotten eaten. Why did he feel the need to help every living creature on Earth? That was what got him into this stupid situation in the first place.

* * *

Nitori raced after the colorful sea horses. They darted through the water frantically, whining urgently, as if to telling him, "You're slow! Hurry up, this is an emergency! No time to dawdle!" He huffed. He knew it was an emergency, but it wasn't  _his_ fault he wasn't as fast as they were. He was about to complain, to beg for a break or at least a breather, when they arrived onto the scene. Nitori stared in horror at the sight in front of him. There, trapped in the nets, was a beautiful fish who's scales flashed rainbow colors when the light hit it. But now, as it fought to be free, the rope was cutting at the scales and slicing up the poor fish's skin. Nitori rushed over immediately, trying to calm the fish. Initially he was going to untie the knots using his hands, but the rope started to cut his skin as well, so he used a jagged piece of glass instead and started sawing at it. When the fish had finally been free it gave Nitori one of it's scales as a show of gratitude, then waved it's tail and was gone. Nitori smiled contently and stared in awe at the scale, moving it in different angles to see the different colors. However, he hadn't expected the humans to throw down another net a few seconds later. Apparently they had felt the fish escape and weren't too pleased, so they threw another one to make sure it couldn't go anywhere. Except it caught Nitori this time.

* * *

So here he was. He had given up trying to escape, as it resulted in only more knots. A lurch and suddenly the net was slowly being reeled in. He gave a small smile to the scale in his hand and looked up at the watery sun. So he was going to die. Nitori expected to be frightened, scared, something. But no, the only thing he felt was peace. He closed his eyes and smiled, accepting his fate, ignoring the cries and shouts, the ones telling him to fight. The sun grew brighter and brighter, and he knew he was almost there.

"You're not gonna give up that easily, are you?" A voice startled Nitori and his eyes snapped open. A slightly imposing figure stood before him, tail swishing rather impatiently. His eyes almost popped out of his sockets. It was a mer-shark. His natural enemy. These...these _things_ had killed so many merpeople. But Nitori wasn't angry. Oh, no, no, no. He was terrified. Frightened out of his wits. Because this monster was about to do something awful to him, he was sure. "Why're you looking at me like that?" A frown drew upon Rin's face and he crossed his arms. Why was this little merman staring at him like that? Surely he wasn't that terrifying. "Hellooo?" He snapped his fingers in front of the silver-haired boy. A startled gasp escaped Nitori's lips, and he started muttering incoherently to the sea creatures that brought him here. It seemed he was asking them why they brought a _mer-shark_ of all things. Rin scowled. "I don't appreciate the fact that you're talking about me as if I'm not here." He swam closer to the blue eyed boy, who eyed him carefully. He rolled his eyes and cut the net in one slice. The merman looked startled and for a moment confused, which quickly changed back to fear.

"Please...Please don't hurt me." Nitori mumbled quietly. The sea creatures have already deserted them now, and there was some distance around them before you could actually find any other life form.* Rin's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Why do you think I'm going to hurt you?" Rin is almost growling at Nitori at this point. He was extremely pissed at the fact that this...this _kid,_ this little, _tiny_ merman is messing with his head and confusing the hell out of him. Nitori cowered back and fumbled with his fingers.

"Uh, well, mer-sharks kill mer-people... And, and you're a mer-shark and I'm a merman... S-so you're going to kill me now, right?" Nitori's voice was small, quiet. He was about to get killed and that was the only thing he could say? You're going to kill me now? He was _so_ stupid.

Rin sighed and rolled his eyes. He was still irritated, but what this little merman said was ridiculous.

"Mer-sharks don't kill people. Only the traditional ones do that, and I'm anything but traditional. So calm down, okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

Nitori's eyes widened once more.

"R-really?"

"Didn't I just say I wouldn't?" Nitori nodded excitedly. He couldn't believe it. He was _free_. He wasn't going to die, he was going to live. He would be able to go back to his family, he would be able to-

"But you're not off the hook just yet." And just like that Nitori's heart dropped.


	2. The Next Phase (and Possibly the Last)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well then, how about we make a deal?" Rin crossed his arms and smirked. If Nitori actually accepted...Well, he'd get to that later. Nitori swallowed hard.
> 
> "A deal?" he asked meekly, afraid of the answer. A nod. He swallowed again. "What kind of deal?" Rin chuckled darkly. A bit too darkly for Nitori's liking. 
> 
> Perhaps he wasn't so free after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> HAPPY (late) NEW YEAR MY DEARS! I hope it's a wonderful year for you all! :3
> 
> Moving on.
> 
> Half was written on the way to and from the orthodontist, where they decided to, once again, murder my mouth. On a pleasanter note, the other half was written at home, where I revived my mouth. So enjoy all the pain and joy I put into this, huh?
> 
> ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT: I'm adding characters in the future, I think. Now I know what you're thinking. "Well, DUH. We figured that one out already Sherlock." But this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I changed that at the last minute, blah blah blah. There's important stuff I'll explain later at the end notes. Please read them!
> 
> Goodbye my dears~

_Previously ~~on Avatar~~ :_

_Nitori's eyes widened once more._

_"R-really?"_

_"Didn't I just say I wouldn't?" Nitori nodded excitedly. He couldn't believe it. He was free. He wasn't going to die, he was going to live. He would be able to go back to his family, he would be able to-_

_"But you're not off the hook just yet." And just like that Nitori's heart dropped._

* * *

 "H-huh?" Nitori's hope flew out the window the second Rin's smirk appeared. 

"You hear me. You have to pay me back  _somehow_." Rin raked Nitori's body with his eyes. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Ai-Aiichirou. Nitori Aiichirou." Rin let out a grunt, swimming behind Nitori.

"Matsuoka Rin." Cold hands ran up Nitori's spine and he let out a small shriek, his body freezing up and going rigid. Rin grinned and swam back in front of him.

"Has anyone ever told you what a nice body you have  _Nitori_?" Nitori turned red and shook his head quickly. He backed away from Rin as fast as he could, panicking. As much as he wanted to swim and never look back, he couldn't just leave. This mer-shark saved his life, and he was determined to stay until his debt was repaid.

" _Really?_ Well perhaps you could put it to good use then." Nitori gaped as the pieces came together.  _Wait, what?!_  He wanted Nitori to use his  _body?_  

__ "I-I don't think that's a good idea." He stuttered, forcing his body to stay in place. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"I could always force you to, you know." Nitori choked and tears gathered in his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was due to the lack of air in his body or the fact that he was going to be a victim of merpeople trafficking. He figured it was probably more of the latter rather than the former.

Rin was surprised. He expected the little merman to be gone by now, especially after he pulled the 'I-just-might-rape-you' move. But no. The blue-eyed, gray-haired kid was still here, even _after_ Rin implied the trafficking idea. How old was he, anyway? Two? 

"Well then, how about we make a deal?" Rin crossed his arms and smirked. If Nitori actually accepted...Well, he'd get to that later. Nitori swallowed hard.

 "A deal?" he asked meekly, afraid of the answer. A nod. He swallowed again. "What kind of deal?" Rin chuckled darkly. A bit  _too_ darkly for Nitori's liking. 

Perhaps he wasn't so free after all.

* * *

"...That's it?" Nitori was surprised. He'd definitely expected something much more inappropriate, much more... _scandalous_. But no, all he had to do was wear a necklace. There wasn't anything special about it though, just a leather necklace with a red shark tooth (''I didn't know shark teeth could be red!" He'd exclaimed. Rin had rolled his eyes. "Well they can be.") hanging off of it.

Rin smiled quite cheerfully. Nitori wasn't sure why, but he didn't really care. So he didn't notice that evil glint in Rin's eyes.

"Just don't take it off. Ever." The last part sounded like a threat. Nitori glanced at Rin, scrutinizing him and, finding nothing out of place, nodded his head. 

Rin let out a breath of relief.  Thank god he didn't know.

"Huh?" Shit. Did he just say that out loud?

He chuckled nervously and shook his head.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Nitori tilted his head.

"About what?" His voice sounded innocent enough, but Rin could feel the curiosity rolling in waves from Nitori.

"Wondering when you'll stop bugging me. Go home already, huh? But make sure you come back here next month, okay? Same exact time too. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?"

"...Nothing. Just don't take it off and come back. Now go away! Don't make me say it again!" Nitori was startled at the angry tone in Rin's voice towards the end. But he brushed it off, and swam away hurriedly, muttering something about being late to a meeting his close friend's boyfriend.

 A breath escaped Rin's lips as he watched small bubbles float up.

"It's a good thing he didn't find out about the plan...Right Sousuke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Like I said earlier, this was originally a one-shot, and was written on a whim. This is going to be updated depending on my schedule, because school starts again in a couple of days and I really ought to finish my science fair project soon. So I'm really sorry that updating won't be consistent and I'm not trying to disappoint anyone but until my next break comes I won't have that much freedom. And I definitely won't be procrastinating and writing chapters in class at all. Of course *cough LIES cough*  
> \--  
> MWAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS ARE EVIL JUST LIKE ME (Holy crap I'm waaay too hyper right now)  
> \--  
> Chapter 3 is in the works and CHARACTERS SHALL BE INTRODUCED. That's right. There will be ships. LOTS of ships.  
> \--  
> I'm such an awful person, I know. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> *That sentence really just means that there's a lot of distance between them and everyone else. It's a horrible explanation and I'm sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> I'm leaving it as open because there's a possibility that I will write another chapter thing. I don't even know right now.
> 
> But yeah. You're awesome, by the way.
> 
> Bye /(.^.)\


End file.
